Prince and Lionheart
by PeroxideMermaid
Summary: [haitus] Prince Robin of Pendragon is tired of his father tyranny and decides to take matters to his own hands but he ends running away from his kingdom and into Sherwood forest where he meets his band of merry misfits. After his wife death the archer doesn't feel like he will ever be whole until he meets a certain queen. The origins of Robin Hood. Mature for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello so here is a new story that I had in my mind for quite some time but actually didn't get around to writing. I don't know yet how many chapters it will be but I do intent to try to make it a good story. This is completely Robin's POV. I'm giving him the backstory I wish he had in OUAT because who doesn't love Camelot? I want to thank to Taylor ( Taylor_Marisa) for reading this and helping me out with the kinks of this chapter. I will try my best to update as soon as I can since I'm also involved in an RPG blog. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Prince and Lionheart.**

His lungs are burning in a way that has his breathing going hectic pattern but the running doesn't stop.

Not until he reaches his secret hideout away from the tall stone walls of the kingdom, Camelot.

There is that panting that has become less and less of a bother ever since he started with this pursuit. Stealing from the king Arthur of Pendragon and the entire nobleman esquire, around the capital, who let their people die of hunger, an action that is unforgivable to him. He stops dry in his tracks, makes sure he really isn't being followed, before he proceeds to move forward. Step by step, the hooded man approaches his destination but there is something off in the air. A fluttering rustle of leaves gathers his attention—his senses have improved ever since his crusade started, and everything becomes more noticeable to the shadowy figure. Icy blue irises scan the area swiftly and when it was confirmed to his mind that everything was the same as usual, he pressed forward until his hideout came into view. A sense of relief washes over him the closer he gets but it is quickly replace by a certain dread that has the hair on the back of his neck lifting.

There is a rustle again and this time it has him turning around and reaching for his trusty bow.

"Show yourself." Came his deep and accented voice, waking the forest in an almost roaring momentum.

One, two, three beats, no response.

"Don't make me drag you out." The hooded man quips, waiting for his tail to leave his (or hers because let's be honest. Woman are more than capable handling this type of task) hiding spot, bow and arrow tightly gripped. Another wave of silence goes by and the man patience was starting to become less of the good kind. Brims part as to speak but were quickly interrupted by an all too familiar voice and that is when the dread really starts to sink in. He isn't scared of anything, has learned to see fear square in the eye and laugh at it but this dread is something he can't explain.

"I should have known it was you from the very beginning." The stranger voices out with a certain amusement in his tone of voice. "You have always been such a disappointment." Those words felt like venom to the hooded man veins. Apparently, he would never be enough; he would never be the person people expect him to be. Another attempt to talk was, again, interrupted by that voice he has come to despise.

"Robin of Pendragon, stealing from his own father. You certainly adore being a constant nuisance for me." His bane and malevolent voice gets thrown at Robin like it was the most natural things, well it was, his father has never been the one to coddle or reflect any sort of affection to his only son, well that he knows of anyway.

There is a huff coming from Robin, a slight poof of white air sipping out of his mouth and into the world. "Sorry for always disappointing you, father, but I quite like the way I am..." He lowers his bow, head held high leveling his father, the king, gaze. "And what I do is something my mother would be proud of." Robin finishes, safely tucking the arrow back to his quiver, and swinging the bow onto his back.

"Well your mother is dead. We would never know what she really thinks about this hobby of yours." There is a snicker behind King Arthur words, a laugh that makes fun of that fact that Robin hates so much, his mother death. It makes his legs move forward, to grab the king by the collar and push him against the nearest tree.

"And whose fault is that?" Robin nearly growls out, anger seeping through his words like a roaring heat from the more fearsome of dragons.

Queen Guinevere was a kind and soft soul. A person that with her mere touch was able to evoke kindness and love. Robin loved her with all his heart. She was his moon and sun, a soft guiding light that always separated right from wrong. Her death was of the mysterious sort and the young Prince always thought it was his father fault, to this day he still think so. He took away the only family member that actually cared for him, the only person that he has really loved with every fiber in his soul.

Arthur knows this, knows how to get under his son skin, so he uses her memory against him and creates a bubbling pride feeling in the pit of his stomach every time Robin got all worked up.

Pitiful.

"You wouldn't hurt you own father?" His voice was full of a vice that made Robin's stomach churn and bile rise up in his throat.

This man is spineless and the prince had learned that lesson the hard way. Ever since he was a little lad, he made sure to always let him know who had the power, who had the voice to speak up and who isn't part of any decision making. It was rather clear in his childhood and it is now but that doesn't mean he will abide to his father wishes, not anymore.

"You are right, I wouldn't. Unlike you I do have respect for other humans. I still have a heart." He lets go of the king's collarbone with a slight push against the tree. "What do you want father?" the question comes after taking a few step back from him, allowing the other man to recover. "I don't think you are way out of your comforts just to say 'hi.' If that were the case the visit would have been a bit more formal if you knock on my chamber doors in the castle." Strong arms fold masterfully over Robin's chest, brow perking up waiting for a valid answer to this inquiry. The king dust off his shoulders and accommodates, his now wrinkled collar into something more presentable.

"Hearts are for the weak. Why haven't you learned that important lesson, Robin? I only have been telling you this all your life." His head lifts; his gaze colliding with Robin's and a smirk makes his way onto Arthur features.

"Why can't you see I am merely looking out for your well being?"

A fleeing but bitter chuckle falls from Robin, a disbelief gleam in his oceanic hues. "My well being? Nice try, father. Don't you have jesters to tell you jokes or are you taking some lessons? If that's the case you might want to get your money back." A smirk makes place on his brims as his dome shakes from side to side in a mocking matter. The reaction he elicits from his father amuses Robin. They way his fist and jaw clenches together, or the way his nostril flares makes way for a certain satisfaction to make way.

"I will erase that wit of yours out of existence." With a snap of his fingers, the Royal Guard was surrounding Robin. "Now my dear son…" He walks closer to him, a malicious grin falling upon his brims. "Time for you…" The king pokes Robin chest, to which the archer response with a disdain sound. "…to meet your future wife."

His chambers have become his prison, a weak one, nevertheless still a prison.

It occurs to him that he is able to escape. That he possess all the skills necessary to make swift getaway and never look back. So what is stopping him? Robin isn't quite sure but if he stays any longer things will get too complicated to even attempt stepping outside of his quarters. So he paces around, his eyes on the stony floor, where dozen of crooked lines manifest and he is sure that he knows them by heart now. An eerie silence stretches on and the archer internally groans at the impatience his mind is feeling. It was wearing him down, grasping his very soul until it causes in his being an exhaustion impossible to shake from his skin. No, he needs to get away, needs to try and move out of this hell hole that once he actually had referred as home.

Because home isn't suppose to feel like jail. Home is supposed to feel like a safe haven to be. Full of love and tranquility. This castle is everything but that and it was time to finally break free of the chains that bind him here.

So he hastily walks around, picking up the necessary things to travel. He needs to travel light, he noted clearly to his mind. Wouldn't be wise to get slowed down, specially not with an army of guards that he was sure that were going to follow him once the king notice his absence. Once everything was packed, the young prince placed in a safe location, easily to be picked from when the time came to leave. Robin sits on the foot of the king size bed, waiting patiently for what is to come.

One, two, three and four and there is someone knocking on the door. The individual behind the heavy portal didn't even bother to be granted access. It flew wide opened revealing the king on the other side. There is a soft huff from Robin's part, a soft shake of his head followed by the clasp of his arm over his hard chest. "You never could respect other people privacy." The archer says with a little disdain in his tone. How this man who is supposed to be his father could provoke so much ire in his heart. He will never know.

The king brushes off his words. "I don't have time to deal with your misbehavior." With a lift of his fingers the guards are prompting Robin up and pushing him to the door. "It is time for you to meet you bride to be." A sinister glint appears on the older man that makes Robin's skin crawl with goosebumps. This cannot be good. The prince mutters to himself the moment he is rushed out of his bedchambers.

The throne room is full of nobleman and overly dress woman that are peering at him almost mockingly. He thinks, not for the first time, how much he loathes these people. Using the people's money to buy frivolous things that they will most likely forget about the very next day, or the way they look at others over their shoulders like they are worthless piece of trash. Robin simply detests this complex of gods they evince with pride and wishes there was a way to eradicate their existence. Maybe that is a bit harsh but at the moment his mind really doesn't care. Thoughts pour out of his mind like a waterfall impossible to stop and incredible strong. Thankfully, his line of thoughts was interrupted by the heavy doors opening. His icy blue eyes peer at the vision of guards with heavy armor coming in. It wasn't from their kingdom, and when his hues fell upon the crest of the foreign armada a frown immediately falls into place. It couldn't be, his father wasn't that heartless but when his head turn to regard his so called father the glint of pure evil has the prince scowling at him.

A high pitch sound crept across the air inside of the throne room. His gaze instantly moved forward to their visitor from the Saxons Cheldric kingdom, mortal enemy of Camelot. King Arthur intent to wed him off to the daughter of the other most ruthless man he has ever had the displeasure of meeting. Of course he did anything to torture Robin and benefit his own sick mind.

"I trust your journey here came with little problem." The king voiced out with a court gesture of his hand. He walks to stand in front of the newly arrived and when the head guard nodded, Robin was pushed to them. The guard moved to the side revealing the petite figure of a red head. Her beauty was incomparable. Fair sun kissed skin, long flowing red hair draped over each side of her shoulders, forest green eyes that seem endless and full red lips that look so inviting. But it felt wrong for the young prince, for some inexplicable reason her perfect features didn't appeal to him. "Robin I would like you to meet your bride to be, Rowena." Even the name felt off. He has never had problem with woman, and under other circumstances he would have court the beauty in front of him but right now is not the time and giving in is giving his father all the power over him.

"You must be joking." Robin utters in a somber tone, head craning enough to look at his father, "You expect me to marry the daughter of the man that wants to destroy out kingdom? This won't guarantee peace to our fair…" he spits out that last word, felt like he was being slapped. "…kingdom."

"Maybe not…" the king begins. "But I will guarantee me better control of your actions."

 **Any thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**a/n: Thank you for the lovely thoughts about the first chapter. I am speechless and I can't begin to explain how much this mean to me. So you guys know this fanfiction is on Robin POV and I wanted to dwell in a few relationship that shaped Robin to be who he is.**_

 _ **This is my take on him and how I wish the show would portray this amazing character. This is OQ so obviously Regina will come in eventually. But for now I want to focus on him since we don't know much about him. Again thanks for all the support and I specially want to take Taylor for taking time to help me out with this. I am forever grateful. So here it is chapter 2 enjoy.**_

" **Reality doesn't impress me. I only believe in intoxication, in ecstasy, and when ordinary life shackles me, I escape, one way or another. No more walls."**

A week has passed by since his forced engagement, a hell of a week and no matter what he did to get out of that commitment all his effort were fruitless.

Escaping seemed like an impossible task now. The castlewas surrounded by guards from the Cheldric kingdom and the princess, Rowena, was attached to him like mucilage. She was utterly annoying. Her high pitched laugh seemed to smack against his skull like a hammer and the derision her verdant eyes held made the young prince cringe with downright disgust, another daddy's little girl. To make matters worse, the King felt the need to remind him, every day, of his duty as prince of Camelot. Their marriage was for the greater good.

More like for the King's amusement.

Robin knew the implications of this merger. No, it won't ensure peace. Oh! on the contrary; it will create wars between the nations. Uniting the two strongest sovereign states will bring forth all the fears of these lands. The young prince wasn't about to allow such atrocity but openly saying he doesn't wish to marry the young monarch will undoubtedly guarantee his death and that isn't an option. So escaping is the way to go, if only these bloody knights would just go away.

Tough luck lad, not happening anytime soon.

Moments alone where impossible to obtain but when he was able to get a minute of solitude it was like breathing fresh air again. It turns out the alone time was rather meaningful, now more than ever. It was a necessary tonic to heal his tortured soul, time to connect with his own mind in the richest and splendid of ways. Life, his life, lost all allure, and without allure all sense of whimsy abandons one's spirit. He needs to get back to that adventurous part of him that seemed to have gotten lost along the way, a little bit of him dissipated every second that ticks by and Robin loathes the long forgotten feeling that is brought upon his very existence. He will try hard to not get lost on the road to misery because once you let the obscurity of your torment take over it will be strenuous to regain back your consciousness.

The young prince's mind was engulfed in many thoughts that are currently swirling in the back of his mind, drawing him further away from the castle ground where he is sitting down. It took a little nudge to his shoulder to bring him out of his reverie. Robin eyes shot up quickly, brow creased instantly in a frown that was quickly replaced by a feeling of respite when his oceanic hues identified the person getting his attention.

"If you think any harder your dome will explode." The other male mused around a grin that was quickly replaced by a chuckle. "You mustn't let the situation tear you down. I have taught you better than that."

Robin can't help matching his chuckle with a shake of his head. Been a long time since he'd seen Sir Kay, his father step brother and he thanks any entity out there for bringing someone like him in this dark hour.

"Well I have so many things to think about, Uncle Kay. My father made sure that I do so every second of every day." Robin found himself dropping a heavy sigh at it, taking note of the heaviness that is being pushed onto his shoulders—felt like a lost battle in his eyes.

Sir Kay shook his head in a way that gained the prince's attention. "Since when are you so adamant to abide by that snake of a father wishes?"

Ah, he has a point, the young prince thought a bit too loud in the creases of his mind. He had never been the one to let Arthur guide his mind, his action and why is he allowing his thoughts betray him? Of course, there's the impending doom looming over the kingdom that saw him grow to the man he is today. Somehow he feels like a failure.

"I can't be the culprit of Camelot's downfall." Finally, Robin voiced out his fear for the first time since the day Rowena was introduced to him. He knew in that moment anything that occurred in the stone walls of Camelot would have his name marked in bloody penmanship. His expression fell, his words leaving a complete blank in his mind.

Kay nudged Robin's shoulder, trying to make him snap out of that contortion of a world where he is resided. "That is on Arthur, not you. He is forcing something down your throat not for the good of the kingdom, but because it will eventually destroy you."

Lower brim gets trapped between his teeth, as he pondered on his uncle's words. Yes, he had a valid point and yes Robin has thought about it, countless of times, but the feeling of loss and self loathing doesn't hasn't suppressed, oh, on the contrary, it grew bigger with every pass of his beating heart. He absolutely hates this persona in him.

"You are better than this. Life is not easy to live, especially when you have a father that thrives from his son misfortune but that doesn't mean you need to conform." Kay's hand clasped over his nephew shoulder (he has always seen him as a son, treated him better than Arthur ever did) and gently squeezed the spot there. "You are a lion at heart. Don't let your father cage you."

That struck a chord in Robin's heart. The comparison to the one of the mightiest and most majestic animals, he has come to know, makes Robin's head turned to look at Kay. His eyes shone with a strong belief and love for his nephew almost threw him over the edge. This is the closest thing to a father he's ever been, how he wished Sir Kay, one of the most noble knight in the kingdom was his father. A fleeing and soft laugh elicited from Robin causing the other man scrunched his brow. "A lion huh?" he questioned not really fathoming why out of all the animals in the realm he had to chose the king of the jungle.

"Yes, a lion. Do you want to know the reasoning behind it?" When the prince nodded, Sir Kay parted his lips to explain, "Lions are a symbol of strength, courage and honor. They have a fiery personality , they defend their cubs with passion and are very loyal creatures once you place your trust upon them. You, Robin of Pendragon, are a lion. Capable of standing your ground in the harsher of winters and the hottest of summers." He paused for a moment to make sure that he was paying attention to every one of his words. When he was satisfied with the sight he resumed his line of thought. "A lion paces in every human heart. What quickens yours? What makes your lion roar?"

Robin looked at him seemingly lost for words. That inquiry stuck in his head, not sure on how to answer it. When he was about to say something, the other male stood up with a smirk playing upon his lips, "That you have to answer for yourself not me." Strong hands landed once again on Robin shoulder, a light tap before he turned on his heels and walked away. "Be sure to answer it before it is too late." With that Kay bided his goodbye leaving a thinking Robin behind.

Indeed, what quickens his heart? What makes him roar?

Truthfully he doesn't know how to answer that. Robin's mind is a storm of unanswered questions and these two (really important ones) are now added to the concoction of jumble words his brain really is.

Dinner was a series of death glares between Robin and Arthur, saucy smirks from the princess towards the prince and a sudden want to burn everything to the ground. What he'd give to have magic and make everything disappear, make the king disappear. A soft snicker follows behind his thought gaining him a few curious looks.

The king cleared his throat while placing a soft fist in front of his mouth. "The king of the Cheldric kingdom and I have come up with a date for the wedding." That phrase made tasteless bile raised up, and his stomach churned in revulsion. "Two days from now you two shall be wed."

"You must be joking?" Robin's mouth let out without any fear. Food quickly forgotten and a displeased look sent to him from Rowena, but he doesn't even care about her at the very moment. He was being chained down and it was time for the king to meet a little resistance. A dry laugh is what Robin is met with and a look that threw daggers at him.

"I don't joke. I am the law and my word is final. You two shall be married and the kingdom will rejoice." At this point it was clear to the prince that his father doesn't care about his happiness, but what does it keep surprising him? Deep down he always wished that one day, Arthur would wake up and see that his son deserved happiness.

Foolish thinking.

"If I don't want to?" he defied, brow perked and a will to fight this to the very end.

"You actually think you have a saying in this matter."

And that did it. Robin stood up, pushed back the heavy chair and walked out – well practically ran – without a second look back. This made things more real, more final and that fact hit him with full force. Anger flared in him, something he hasn't felt in a really long time.

His legs made long strides as he walks down the hallway, marking his way to the bedchamber. Robin felt a sickness settled in more. A burning rage that bubbled and the more he tried to push it down, to let it roll out of him without acting on it, the faster it rose up to his throat, all the way to his head where it could just cloud his judgment and make him lash out. He found himself lifting his arm and crashing his fist against the wall. The rush of the moment numbed the pain, his knuckles were screaming but all was but a hollow pain.

"For God sakes, Robin." Kay voice bounced over the stone walls, "Hurting yourself won't change the outcome. You are creating unnecessary pain." With three long strides, he was in front of his nephew, where he gently grabbed Robin injured hand and inspected it.

"I can't marry that woman and I certainly can live here any longer." His voice held pain on every edge, a vice grip that held onto his heart. "I always believe in marrying because of love not a business transaction."

The knight cautiously wrapped Robin hand with a fabric material that was on him and sighed.

"Then run away, tonight."

Robin blinked a few times before he allowed his words – and the pain registered on him.

More than once his mind had wondered there. More than once has his hand twitched to pick up the sack and leave, forever. But he remembered he is being watched like a hawk and even though he counts with the set of skill to make a silent retreat it won't be long until they noticed his disappearance and send a search group out to look for him.

He was about to protest against it, to say he will suck it up but Sir Kay must have read his intention because seconds later he shook his head and said, "No buts. You will leave and I'll help you. Is that clear?" There was no room for arguments, the words were final and the prince knew there wasn't much to do against it. So he softly nodded and began to think how the hell were they going to pull that off?

"And how do you propose we do that?" the incredulity in his voice made the knight brow perked up. Does he honestly believe they aren't capable of that? "So…" Robin waits for an answer and when his uncle gave him a certain wicked grin all blood flow stopped for the briefest of moments. "Easy…" He begins as he lets go of Robin's hand. "I am going to start a little riot."

"Are you out of your mind?" Voice raised an octave at the insanity of Kay's words. Creating chaos within the castle walls will certainly bring forth death and worst than that if either of them got caught their feature will become completely unclear. Death won't be enough for them. "There must be another way."

"You know there isn't." his arms folded over his chest before he added, "In chaos the last thing they will think about is you. All attention will fall on the king that is when you are to leave without glancing back at this castle that is now your prison." But Robin wasn't convinced, and the more he kept talking the harder it was to grasp the idea of putting his uncle in harm's way. He sees that Robin is still in a fork way making him sigh in annoyance. "Look I am not about to let you throw your life away just because you are worried about my well being. After this I will flee as well. The only thing binding me to this place is you. So don't worry about me. Go on your merry way, find true love and be happy."

With a defeated sigh, Robin nods in agreement.

"So how do we do this?" The prince scratched the back of his neck.

"Simple. We use the princess."

Robin brows knitted together in a silent question, which he answers almost immediately.

"We just need to frighten her enough to make her use her guards against our knights." It sounded simple enough but there were many implications behind it, they both knew it. "I will escort her on a stroll through the garden and you can shot an arrow close to her. That will gain her guard attention and they will believe the king is trying to kill her as vengeance."

Robin's pearly white sunk into his lower brim thinking his words through; there was something bothersome about it.

"Won't they think that I am the one trying to kill her? After all I openly declared I do not wish to marry her." Ah a valid point, noted the knight.

"That may be but…" he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to make flow of his ideas, "Do you remember when you were just a lad and came up with the idea of a special stance for the bow to reside with the arrow held back to make it shot alone?" Robin's lips quirked into a small grin at the memory. Of course he remembered. It was one of the few memories he held close to his heart. That was right after his mother passed away and Kay wanted to give him a little peace of mind, something Robin been forever grateful.

"Impossible to forget…" he begins still grinning to his uncle, "… you called me a genius. It was quite the accomplishment for me."

Kay grinned back, patting his shoulder gently, "Well I think that we need to bring back dear old' Robin helper, how does that sound?"

There was a nod from Robin's dome followed by a sigh. "Sounds like a plan. I just hope things go well for us."

"It will. Have a little faith, things always work out when they are supposed to, this is the perfect timing and plan."

With those last words the knight and the prince went to prepared everything to put their plan into motion.

Next stop, freedom.

It was a done deal.

Kay, somehow, convinced the princess to go out on a evening stroll with him. Their window of time was very limited. The cord could hold on up to three minutes before snapping and letting the arrow cut lose. The prince spent that time walking around the castle, under the eye of the guards so they won't come to him when the tiny little bomb exploded. It was a nerve wrecking moment. What if the bow is faulty and doesn't do its job? What if it hits the princess? He actually didn't want to hurt her. What if Kay can slip out of the middle of fast raising chaos? All these questions and more plague the young prince's mind. It was inevitable, but he needed to trust Kay and in his abilities.

When all hell went lose and the guards made their way to the court yard, Robin took the opportunity to, finally, flee. It was a rush. He grabbed the sack he had prepared a week ago and immediately ran out of the confinements of the castle and just like Kay said, 'Without looking back.' The running didn't stop, and he is grateful to his little crusade that rewarded him with good stamina.

The monarch had already made a mental map of his escape route. Dodging open spaces, and heavily lilted places where he could be seen and recognized. A soft sigh of relieved dropped from him when he made it out of the castle wall. He could almost taste the liberation of his soul.

Robin and his uncle both accorded to meet at the edge of the Weeping forest where the knights wouldn't dare enter. Something about the evil spirits that roamed around, ripping souls from the living, scared them to death.

He was at arm length of freedom and he could almost taste it.

Nothing could go wrong.

Or so he thought.

Although he still had his reservations concerning to the plan, Sir Kay made sure to somewhat eased his mind. So he went along with it, trusting that his dear uncle would get out safe and sound. After an hour of running and a few pit stops where he saw a few knights, Robin finally made to the rendezvous point where he waits and waits for Sir Kay to arrive.

One, two and three hours passed by and there was no sign of him.

The night rolled over finding the blue eyed man in such a sight of dread and desperation. The now forgotten day sky was covered in heavy cloak of darkness that somehow made his mind run with millions of scenarios as to what is going on back in the castle. The starless and moonless night even swallowed the shadow that his own body cast against the forest floor and it makes him wonder how can such a beautiful place could be ruled by an ominous air that grips your heart, threatening to turn it to ashes? A cool breeze swept that already chilly atmosphere, leaving goosebumps across his little exposed skin, and making the hairs on the back of his neck raise.

Something is definitely wrong and the thought unsettled Robin.

A smell lingers in the air announcing a downpour of rain but the prince doesn't pay attention to it. His eyes are still trained ahead, hoping that pretty soon there is going to be news. Arms fold over his broad chest as the wait gets heavier by the second. A sound, twigs breaking, captures his attention and he look ahead with a certain relieved taking over.

"Uncle." Robin called out in almost a whispers. He quickly found himself sprinting towards him but that relief soon turns into foreboding that makes his blood turn into chunks of ice as he sees the shadow of his uncle stumbling towards him. "KAY!" Just when he was about to fall, Robin successfully grabbed a hold of him, hands quickly turned crimson red with his blood and that is where he saw the dagger bulging from his side.

"You need to go now, Robin." He coughed, blood dripping out of his mouth in large drops.

"No, you need medical attention I…" Kay cut him short, shaking his head.

"All of this was for you. Don't let my death be in vain." At that moment Robin's tears fell without restraint. He was about to lose the only person that mattered to him, the only person that genuinely cared for him. The thought sent pain all across his now cold blood.

"We can go back and get you help." He tried again but to no avail, Kay wasn't having any of it.

"My biggest accomplishment in life will be giving you your freedom. Grasp it and never let it go. Never let yourself be caged again. Roar like the lion that you are." With a sad smile he closed his eyes and left this world. Robin sobbed uncontrollably but takes his last word to heart.

That is when he got his answer. He will enjoy his freedom, he will find happiness and love.

He will become someone his uncle could proud, he will let his inner lion cut lose.

 **A penny for your thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Hello again guys. I just wanted to thank you for all the amazing messages I have been getting about this fanfic. I have been getting a lot and I'll answer quickly. People asked when Regina is going to appear? Well not for a while. I know is suppose to be an Outlaw Queen fanfic but I'm doing it on Robin's POV and I think it is important to dwell on his past a bit longer. People that know me are quite aware of my obsession with Robin being part of Camelot and also how intense I have been getting. This chapter is a bit shorter, I did struggle writing it but it is.I hope it translate to my writing. Anyway, thanks once more for everything and enjoy the lasts chapter.

" _ **What was a demon but a lost soul, one that had been forced to use his skills to survive."**_

The cold had his jaw clenching and his skin covered with dry red patches.

He had become accustomed to the cold that lingered in Camelot but this was complete different story.

The Weeping forest is practically hell on earth. The stereotype that the underworld is a hot place where flames will consume your body and soul is rather misleading. It is in the cold where we let our minds wonder. It fills hearts with shards of ice that cuts through the walls of your beating organ and allows it to bleed out, to spill whatever feeling that is being carefully molded and let it take control over your mind. Numbs your senses, destroying you from the inside and allowing self- destruction takes its toll.

The ominous silence that bounced from tree to tree was like a storm surrounded by a peace that really didn't seemed peaceful, at all. Maybe his mind was just playing tricks on him, or maybe are those souls sucking beings making him think like that, toying with his fragile state. Whatever it was Robin needed urgently to get out of that dreadful forest.

It was a madness that drove him to the edge of insanity. Blurring that thin line the separates sanity from dementia and picking all the scabs of wounds that haven't healed.

There was no escape plan to get around his turbulent mind, no way to flee the millions rapid crashing thoughts the silence of the woodlands created in his head. There was just one thing to do in these circumstances, and that was to hold his ground and confront what his consciousness had to throw at him. There was no way around it.

He went back to a few nights ago, the moment his uncle passed away and it still gets to him like a dagger to his heart.

"The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting."

He uttered quietly, while he trekked down an unknown path. The truth those words held now was bigger than ever before and that is exactly how the soul of the forest treated him. The silence and dread around every corner, danced across the air with each and every step he took. Those words will forever be incrusted into his heart and spirit. He will give them Kay's voice that one time after another made sure Robin heard and understood them with clarity.

Robin had come to realized how his uncle influenced in his life, in everything he did or what he was going to do in the future – because he believes in a future outside the weeping forest, he can survive this. How his words were alluring to his mind. Words that came with passion and determination fueled the young prince in way he'd never imagined. But at the moment there wasn't anything graceful or heroic of his current situation. He was just a lost soul that wondered into an unknown place even though he wasn't afraid of what he might find inside. Still the position he is in, the heartache that followed with every passing of the seconds made him reached a breaking point, a point where he fell to his knees with an audible tud, a loud scream erupted from the bottom of his lungs and an inevitable stream of tears kissing his rugged features. Pain has been part of his life since he can remember but he hasn't felt so broken since the day of his mother death and now relieving the moment when someone dear to you has passed away, stung like a venomous viper.

The ex-monarch always believed that as longs as words remained unspoken you will always master them but now that same belief is cracking his façade and he regretted staying quite about a lot of things regarding his father and the kingdom. It is true that he always spoke his mind. It is true that he maintained his belief until the very end but still he felt things were left unspoken, that his mind created a filter that began to collapse at that very moment. Everything rushed in. Every feeling he had suppressed for the last ten years of his life melted his insides like a stream of scorching lava threatening to eradicate him then and there, to erase his existence from the face of the earth, something that would please his father. He could imagine Arthur getting drunk at the news Robin of Pendragon death, his only son, well that Robin knows off anyway.

"Maybe it is for the best." Came the dark part of his mind, trying to give into it, to make him give up.

"No. It isn't." The young prince shot back weakly. He held tight to what little self-control. Didn't let the more dangerous parts of him take control.

"Why? Because Sir Kay told you to not give up? Well he is dead so there isn't much he can say now." The roughness of that bodiless voice made Robin clenched his fist to the point his knuckles turned white.

"He might be dead but he lives on in my heart and not even you can take that away." There was more force in those words and a surge of pride kicked in.

"Sure you say that now because his death was recent. Try telling me this again when some time has passed by. I'm pretty sure you won't even remember his face." The mocking voice said before it returned to that dark part of Robin's mind.

Robin started to see that he was going mad and talking to a stupid voice in his head was making matters worse. This place and its wickedness held him in a vice grip and wasn't about to let go of him. He needed to get out, he needed to put distance between him and all those places that only created a bad after taste in his mouth. So he wiped his tear, shook his head with a bit force and stood up. It was time to run but this time there was no stopping, not until Camelot became just another distant memory just waiting to be erased.

Doesn't matter where, any other land would make a better home than the one he has come to know as hell.

-0-

One day turned into a week, a week into a month but he kept going. Moving from place to place, he slept and ate the necessary to have the strength to press on his firm path out the devil's den that was his birthplace. It was bad blood what he felt. A sickening sensation that he constantly felt whenever his mind went back there. A poison that thickened his blood and closed off his lungs making him unable to feel a fresh breath of air but the more he moved forward the more bearable things became.

He will survive.

Nightfall fell like a mantel cloak covering the bright sky. Stars shone like diamonds in the rough that adorned the sky in little specs of hope. The night air kissed his skin in such a way that allowed Robin to, finally, relaxed for the first in this month he spent running. Maybe tonight he will let himself go and sleep for more than two hours; God knows how much he needs this time to get a good restful night. Robin leaned against a tree and looked up to this sky taking in every detail of it, naming the constellations until his eyes lead felt heavy and finally succumbed to sleep. When slumber finally took over and peace ran through his blood, Robin finally felt all the strain he allowed his body to sustain. His muscle screamed at the way they burned, his legs shook in pure pain and his head pounded so hard it might as well explode, but he managed to unwind and entered a blissful state that didn't last long.

Robin woke up with a start.

A loud sound crept its way into his eardrum making his eyes shut open. His vision was still blurry thanks to his sleepy state but he could still make out a few silhouettes around him.

"Who are you?" A firm and strong voice cut through the cold air. Robin rubbed his eyes, chasing away the remaining sleep that there still lingered. When his hues could make out the figures he noted how they were all robust man clad in armor, hands that gripped tight their weapons of choice. The ex-monarch sat there in silence, just looking at them. This seemed to annoy the one who just asked a question. He scoffed and when on again to say, "When I ask you something you answer. So I will try again. Who are you?" He pointed his sword in Robin's direction. The young lad seemed unbothered by the knight action.

"If you want to seem threatening you are doing a lousy job." He stood up, and stretched. His back popped and a relief washed over him. Maybe he did rest well after all. "The name is Robin of –" Words got stuck in his throat when realization kicked in. It was a bad idea to say who he is. If his father was looking for him then he should make a cover story of his life. He will think about it later but first things first. "Robin of Locksley, at your service." The other man looked over his features, scrutinizing Robin until he felt satisfied with his answer. He placed his sword back in the scabbard and nodded.

"You are not supposed to be here, Locksley. The forest is a dangerous place in the afterhours." The other male signaled his man to stand down and they did without hesitation. 'So he must be some sort of leader.' Robin's mind pointed out. The archer takes a deep breath and laughed softly.

"I think I can survive one night in the open." His words held a playfulness that didn't go missed to the guard in front of him. A brow arched in Robin's direction.

"You obviously aren't from Nottingham."

Robin eyes gazed around the forest and sighed. So a month running actually sent him far away from the kingdom. _Good_. His sane part mused while his darker part scoffed and uttered _It will never be far enough._

"No I am not but I don't need to be from here to know how to survive." Robin deadpanned with an amuse grin coloring his features. The other man can't help the chuckle that escaped his brims at his words.

"I suppose you are right but it is best if you come back to the village. We will be sure to provide you a place to stay." A look of sheer crossed Robin's face at his words. A place to stay had an appealing tone to it.

"That isn't necessary. I can hold my own."

"Nonsense, it will be fine. We need to clear the woods. There have been reports of a strange animal attacking and it will be best to prevent casualties." There is no arguing with that. Robin nodded and bobbed his head.

"Then lead the way…" he allowed the words to trail off, it occurred to Robin that he doesn't really know who is the man in front of him whom with great pride grinned and said,

"I'm known as the Sheriff of Nottingham."

Little did Robin know that man that granted him great hospitality was going to become the biggest pain in his arse.


End file.
